fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands
This article contains a list of Console Commands that can be used for F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and its non-canon expansions, F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. ''F.E.A.R. To activate the cheats, the player must press the ????? when playing the game, then type any of the commands below and press enter. ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point cheats The following commands, as well as the ones above, are available in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' cheats The following commands, as well as the ones above, are available in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Notes * When the player uses the "guns" command, only the first three guns can be selected using the "Weapon slot #" keys. The rest must be selected using the "Next weapon" and "Previous weapon" keys as configured in the controls menu. This cheat also permanently increases the size of the player's inventory, allowing the player to hold more than three weapons even after all of the weapons given by the cheat are dropped. * The "ammo" command will only give ammo for weapons that the player already has. It will also fill the player's supply of grenade-type weapons, but only for those which the player has already used in the current game. * Typing the "tears" command a second time will disable the infinite ammo and no-reloading, but the player will keep all of the weapons. * Typing the "gear" command has the same effect as picking up one Health Booster and one Reflex Booster. Even with this cheat, the player's maximum health can never exceed 199. * The "gimmegun" commands will only work when the player's inventory is not full (i.e., when the player is carrying fewer than three weapons), and will also cause the player to drop one gun if he or she is carrying any. Typing a "gimmegun" command for a gun that the player already has will also give full ammo for that gun (same effect as the "gimmeammo" command), but only if the player's inventory is not full. * The "gimmegun turret_street" command will only work if the player is not carrying any guns, and the turret will disappear if the player picks up a gun. The turret has no melee attack. The turret has infinite ammo, so the "gimmeammo turret_street" command has no effect. * Since the "gimmegun deployableturret" and "gimmeammo deployableturret" commands have no effect, the AP-5 Deployable Turret can only be obtained using the "guns", "kfa" and "tears" commands, or the "ammo" command if the weapon has already been found. * In Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Facility of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the God Mode command can be used to survive a drop into an elevator shaft. At the bottom is a door leading to a lab filled with cacti. Armor, medkits, as well as ammo for the Grenade Launcher and the Lightning Weapon can also be found. At the end, a blue portal behind a door takes the player back to the area where the elevator was seen crashing down. ru:Консольные_команды Category:Secrets Category:Game Mechanics